The present invention is directed to an improvement in blade mounting assemblies and more particularly to an improved support structure for mounting a dozer frame which supports a dozer blade of the type disclosed in Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,110, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
This patent discloses a unique manner of supporting a dozer blade on a dozer frame which is capable of automatically shifting the dozer blade laterally as well as angling the blade with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The blade can also be shifted longitudinally of the vehicle during operation and can be moved towards the vehicle so as to be in close proximity to the wheels in a transport position.
In the arrangement disclosed in the Davis patent, the mounting frame is supported on a vertical column and can be shifted along the vertical column to raise and lower the blade with respect to the ground.
The structure disclosed in the Davis patent has been accepted in the industry and has been used on a commercial basis for a number of years.
One of the shortcomings that has been detected in the system of supporting the dozer blade that is disclosed in the Davis patent is that the mounting structure for supporting the dozer frame on the vehicle is fairly expensive adding to the overall cost of the vehicle.